Lesson Learned
by TheOneWithTheCats
Summary: Grell is boycotting her work and William is forced to take unpleasant measures.


**A/N: I wrote this years ago so it's probably not the most well-written story in the world. I apologize for any mistakes. This isn't really an AU. It's more of a "If it happened this way" sort of thing. Because sometimes people just need to write about their weird kinks. **

**Also, Matthew is an oc that I thought up for this fic. I think I'm gonna keep him.**

**WARNING: MATURE CONTENT. Not really smut, but not exactly kid friendly. (If you know what I mean.)**

**Enjoy~**

"I don't know what to do anymore. I've tried everything, but nothing's worked." Said a tired William at his desk, head resting in the palms of his hands. Matthew sat in a chair across from him, nodding in understanding. He had been called by his boss a few minutes ago for advice. Apparently, Grell had been acting up more and more lately; slacking off, distracting coworkers, and flirting unnecessarily during work hours. William had tried every punishment in the handbook, but Grell would always ignore any paperwork given and show up late for physical punishments such as mopping the floors or overtime. Matthew, being the only licensed psychiatrist William knew of, was his last resort.

"He can be so childish sometimes, I'm beginning to think his mortal life was cut short by the age of twelve. If I can't find some way to make him behave himself, the higher ups will fire him, but he doesn't seem to grasp that. I am asking for your advice. As a psychiatrist you must have dealt with something like this as a mortal."

Matthew tapped his chin in thought, thinking back to his human life.

"Actually, I was a children's psychiatrist before I got my all-around license. There was once a kid who punched at his mom all the time a-"

"As much as I appreciate your detail, Mr Richardson, I would like to hurry this along if you would be so kind."

Matthew blinked then settled back, trying to get more comfortable.

"Sorry, sir. Well anyways, I ended up asking the parents if they ever disciplined their children and they said yes, so we started listing off different techniques and came up with three that they hadn't tried. The most effective method turned out to be..."

* * *

Grell sat in her office with her legs propped up, her paperwork not even started on, and a bottle of red nail polish in her hand, singing a happy tune to herself. Time seemed to fly by when you're procrastinating, so she was startled when she glanced over at the clock and saw that she only had 45 work minutes left. Where does the time go when I'm not looking?

She giggled to herself and pulled a magazine from her desk. About halfway through the second page, her office phone rang.

"Hello~?"

"Come to my office immediately."

The called ended and Grell huffed. That was the sixth summons from Will she had received this week. Of course they were all attempts at getting her to work. Really, William could be clueless with cases such as this. Why couldn't he realize that all Grell wanted was his  
_positive_ attention? Will had been ignoring her more and more lately, so Grell had been trying to win him back. After many failed attempts, she decided that the only way to get him to notice her would be to turn her back on paperwork in hopes of being called into his office. At first, it was nice to be talked to at all, but Grell's needs rose and she began to wish for something more. Alas, her love was weak in terms of the heart leading to more misbehaving from the maiden. Said maiden was getting tired of waiting for her prince, but decided against taking action just yet. She wanted to see what Will had come up with after addressing all of the handbook's methods.

Grell left her office slowly, wondering how far she could push Will until he tipped over the edge. Although they were only five doors away from each other, it took her almost seven minutes to reach William's quarters. She threw the door open, startling a few passerby's, then slammed it behind her. Looking ahead, she was startled for a moment when she didn't see William at his desk. She let out a relieved sigh at seeing him on his office couch, reading a book.

"Good heavens, Will, you almost scared me! I thought someone had abducted you for a moment. What did you want to see me about?"

William slammed the book shut and bore into her with his cold gaze.

"You're late. I told you to be in my office immediately. Why did it take you seven minutes to walk fifteen feet?"

Grell smiled and held her hands behind her back innocently.

"Was William worried about me?"

"_Answer the question._"

She shrunk back and started to actually grow afraid of what was to happen. He must had been angrier than she had first thought if the tenseness of his voice was anything to go by. She began to play with the sleeves of her jacket, trying to calm herself.

"I was . . . taking my time to admire the hall paintings."

She smiled hopefully at William, who looked unamused and obviously knew she was lying. He sighed.

"Let me guess; you wanted to see how far you could push me until I snapped. Is that correct?"

From the way she chewed on her lower lip William knew he had hit the nail on the head and was getting angrier by the second. He stood up and approached Grell, who took a few steps back towards the door.

"I'm s-"

She was cut off when William slammed both hands on the door behind her. His left hand fell down to lock the door while his right stayed solidly in place.

"This will end today, Grell Sutcliff."

Grell lightly whimpered when she heard the door click, unused to being the one without power. She was thankful when her boss backed off, but held back her prayers when William took her wrist and led her to the couch where he sat back down.

"Take off your coat."

Grell shuddered. She had a pretty good idea of where this was going and she hadn't counted on it for the world. Too frightened to decline, she obediently removed her beloved coat and placed it on William's desk. Will held out a hand for her, and Grell cautiously took it, but regretted the action as soon as she felt Will pull her down over his knees. Fear could only do so much for Grell's obedience and she started to resist. She wiggled and tried to get back up, but William held her firmly in place.

"W-what are you doing?"

She tried to turn to look at her captor, but with an arm pressing down between her shoulder blades and a leg holding down both of her own, William obviously knew what he was doing.

"I'm showing you the consequences of your actions. It was mistake to act the way you've been lately. I am ensuring that this doesn't happen again."

Grell kept struggling even as William raised his hand and brought down sharply over Grell's still-clothed bottom.

"Ah! Stop!"

"Not until *_smack_* I can be sure that you won't misbehave again. When you say what I want to hear,*_smack_* I'll stop. *_smack_*"

Grell bit her lip, stubbornly trying to keep herself quiet. No matter how much it stung, even with her pants still on, she was too proud to admit that she had done anything wrong. Around twenty smacks later, Grell still wouldn't give in, so William thought he would take it up a notch. When the next slap wouldn't come, Grell almost felt relieved until she felt William tug on her pants.

"Will, wait!"

"I already told you what you have to do. I will not repeat myself."

Grell blushed heavily as she felt her pants and red underwear slide down her legs and to her knees. She wriggled helplessly and started to shake in anticipation for what she knew was coming. Will took his time reaching between the couch cushions to pull out his weapon. He wanted to drag out the suspense as much as possible. Slowly, he picked up his ruler and used it to rub Grell's light pink rear. As soon as her breathing had mellowed William slapped the warm flesh within a split second, catching Grell off guard and making her yelp. The ruler was at least four times worse than Will's hand. After five swats, Grell finally let out a tear, her bottom a dark pink now.

"Are you going to say it, Grell Sutcliff, or must we continue?*_smack_*"

Grell took a shaky breath before answering.

"P-please stop, will. *_smack_*"

"I'm afraid that is not what I am looking for. Perhaps you'd like some more time to think? Maybe some motivation would help."

Ten more slaps came before Will started loosing his patience, though he didn't show it. He placed the ruler on the couch beside Grell's head so he could ease her pants down lower, releasing her legs momentarily in order to remove the garments completely. Grell was silently weeping by now, not making a sound in order to keep her pride somewhat intact. Will spread Grell's legs a little, and was now able to see the insides of her sensitive thighs. He got the ruler back and, without warning, smacked the outside of her thighs quickly, moving from the outside to the inside then to her glowing rear and back steadily. Grell began to cry and yelp in earnest, her thighs being his most sensitive area. William did not ease up at all. He had never done this kind of thing before and wanted Grell to really learn her lesson so that he wouldn't have to do it ever again. Finally, he slowed down a little bit, but didn't stop, in order to get something out of Grell.

"How about I make this easier for you. *_smack_* What did you do wrong?*_smack_*"

"I...*_smack_* I ignored my w-work."

"And why *_smack_* did you do it?"

"I j-just wanted y-*_smack_* you to notice *_smack*_ me."

"Is it going to happen again?"

"No! Never! I'm *_smack_* s-sorry, Will."

Satisfied with his answer, William smacked her two more times then stopped altogether. He almost felt bad for, in a way, being the cause of this whole mess. Almost, because Grell could have just come to him after work hours to talk. He pulled Grell's clothing back on and rubbed her lower back softly. Grell whimpered and cried for five more minutes, then fell to sniffles. Deeming the situation safe, William pulled Grell up and embraced her gently. Though she was angry as hell, Grell was also in a lot of pain and needed some one to cry on, so she grabbed the front of Will's suit and sobbed into his neck. They stayed like that for a while until Grell stopped breathing. William looked down to find that she had fallen asleep in his arms, probably tired from fighting and crying. Glancing at the clock, they had stayed fifteen minutes over the end of their shifts. He frowned at the incomplete paperwork on his desk before deeming it unimportant at the moment. He could worry about work tomorrow. Right now he needed to get Grell home and into bed, so she could wake up with plenty of energy for the long work day ahead.

**A/N: Whoops. Sorry. I had originally planned to make this a one shot, but there is a small possibility of me turning it into a "drabble series", as they call it. Like, completely unrelated chapters with different scenarios/stories. Maybe. Probably not.**

**Reviews**** are very much appreciated~**


End file.
